the_witchs_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Viola/@comment-191.8.29.43-20150308191145
I found this on the internet time ago, in my opinion this should be a secret end of Witch's House. I want to know your opinion. Viola's Revenge There she stood, floating before me... ribbon long forgotten, wild hair flowing freely into the wind, her legs longer than I remembered them being, clothes completely changed, her eyes, though red and moist, were in their place, intact and looked at me with something between glee and sadness. When was the last time that I took out my ribbon and brushed my hair? When was the last time I looked myself in the mirror? When was the last time I changed clothes? When was the last time I had such confidence in my eyes? She looked at me, right into my soul and suddenly I wanted my body back, but in that same moment, when she smiled at me, I knew it was impossible, I knew she was here to make me pay, to make me regret all the sins I've commited and all the people I've sacrifaced... she was here to end it all and there was nothing I could do to change that. "Hello... my dear FRIEND, how are you doing? As you can see, I'm fairly well..." she is my "friend". "Are you surprised to see me here? With legs and all?" I cut off my legs and gouged out my eyes... "My eyes still hurt, every time I blink, it's such a pain..." kind, so cherished, so loved and with all that... so foolish... "Who is really the foolish one, Ellen? Don't you see? I've mastered it... your magic... you really thought, that making a contract with a demon would give you so little power?" ate them all.... but it wasn't enough... "A house and the spell for changing bodies? Really? I shouldn't laugh, but, Ellen, you are way too innocent... he toyed with you, can't you see? He gave you all you asked for, it looked as thought he was saving you... from your "illness", but you know? Your illness was nothing more than the "rotting" of the heart and soul." couldn't even move from my bed... "He tricked you, no matter how many times you changed bodies, it wouldn't have stopped, he gave you everything he needed to make the "rotting" process faster, a home, magic and the promise that, if feed with humans, it would grant you your wish, you lured in so many... you killed so many... you made so many souls despair... can you see your soul, Ellen? I do, it's black, so dark I can't see you anymore... and you know... your soul... so blackened by your sins... is the tastiest thing for d-e-m-o-n-s." felt the breeze in my skin, it felt so wonderful to have a body that wasn't dying... "He didn't care who won... you weren't his "favorite" you know? If you won, then, he would have had my soul, which was full of hatred and despair, if I won... he would have had the most wonderful meal ever. I stayed in the house, all this years, honing my skills, getting the hang of the magic he bestowed upon you while you lived MINE life... I managed to re-attach the legs and I even got my eyesight back... and now that I'm finally complete... I'm here to end it all... I'm here to stop you, I'm here to KILL you." always felt so lonely... I only... the only thing I wanted... was... "Say goodbye Ellen, your rotting corpse isn't really going to last much longer... so, even thought I hate you with all my soul, because I can't return to my father the way I am now... I still love you too, I really do... I'm going to make you a favor, I'm going to kill you and make it quick... come here... my sweet Ellen..." voice was so eerie, I could do nothing but listen to her, listen to the truth... all this time... I was dying and it was because my soul was so corrupted... I was always jealous of other children... jealous of their freedom, their happiness... and without even noticing, with time... I ended up hating everything... so... my attempt to live was futile... my soul is rotten to the core... I am dead already... "Yes... that's right, come here... my dear..." sorry "Sweet..." can't turn back time... "Sweet..." [ I hope one day... you can forgive me... Viola...] "Ellen..." (I never regretted what I did, she did steal everything from me, so I killed her and feed her remains to the demon, after that, he disappeared and I was left with a shape shifting house and a body full of magic, the reason why my soul wasn't rotting too... I will never know, I only know, that Ellen was someone important to me... and that's why I killed her, so she wouldn't betray anyone anymore, so she wouldn't loose herself anymore, so her soul wouldn't rot anymore... maybe it was the right thing to do... maybe it wasn't, I only know that we both had to pay for her sins, I lost my body and the life I had, the pain of the wounds won't disappear for some reason... now... a life of solitude and pain awaits me, until the day I die.) "We will meet again... someday... Ellen..."